Image capturing devices such as a camera, and/or a scanner, are being widely used. Therefore, information may be communicated via an image more conveniently. An image may have one or more characters embedded in the image. The characters may express semantic contents of the image, and/or a context of the image. Thus, the characters may provide information to the people viewing the image. For example, the character in the image may be an overview of the image. If an apparatus, such as a computer automatically extracts and recognizes the characters in the image, the computer may identify the contents of the image. Such recognition of the characters may be beneficial for storage, classification, understanding, and retrieval of the image and/or a video. Thus, recognition of the characters in the image, similar to human beings, may have wide application and commercial value. However, the current Optical Character Recognition (OCR) systems, such as Tesseract OCR, OpenRTK OCR, TypeReader OCR, and Thunis OCR are used for character recognition in simple background, and cannot perform character recognition in a complex background.